


29.Raking Leaves Together

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [29]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Big Sister Chrome, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Outspoken Chrome, POV Third Person, Ten Years Later, Vongola Tenth Gen as Family, we love that for her<3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Chrome comes back from a mission, and finds Ryohei sitting in front of her door. She knows how this goes.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Sasagawa Ryouhei
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	29.Raking Leaves Together

A twinkle of excitement hits Chrome at the sight of Ryohei sitting in front of her door. This is just what she needs upon returning from a long mission.

She literally _just_ returned from a mission however, so she deserves to bargain with him.

Ryohei jumps to his feet at her sight, grins from ear to ear.

“Welcome back to the extreme Chrome! Did everything go alright? Are you okay?”

“I’m alright. Thanks, Ryohei-kun.” Chrome sinks into his arms for the mandatory Welcome Back Hug, and lets the last of the tension in her body disappears. “I’m back.”

Ryohei lifts her off her feet to spin her around, his Sun flames soothing her body’s ache.

Oh, someone is _definitely_ trying to bribe her. Chrome grows a little worried.

Maybe this time it’s an emergency, _emergency_.

“So.” Ryohei clears his throat, firm hands on her shoulders, a serious expression on his face. “I need your extreme help.”

Chrome crosses her arms on her chest. “You wouldn’t believe how _painful_ my feet are right now.”

Sun flames lick her feet, and she has to fight against her smile to remain stern.

“I’ll sew you a cute little teddy bear.”

“A _big_ teddy bear.”

“Fair enough. A big one.”

“As big as you are.”

Ryohei blinks. “I’m only one man with two hands.”

“But you’re the greatest of men, Ryohei-kun.”

Ryohei nods solemnly, and she can’t help but snort, before shoving him.

He grins. “Alright, you made yourself a deal.” He holds his little finger to her. “Don’t laugh, don’t tell?”

Chrome hooks her little finger with his.

Ryohei takes her to the living room, which doesn’t look like anything amiss took place inside. It’s messy alright, but that’s just it’s default state.

He leads her to the couch.

“Garyuu and I were chilling right there, but then we got bored. So we decided to play catch.”

“Inside?”

“Yeah.”

“The _mafia_ version of catch?”

“Of course! It wouldn’t have been an extreme challenge otherwise.”

Chrome debates with herself for a moment, but yes, she can hear that. Far worse ideas were indulged in the manor already, times and times again.

“I’m listening.”

They stand in front of the wall, near the TV, but no, the TV is alright.

“I was standing right there, and Garyuu on the other side, in front of the windows.” Chrome squints at them, but from this far she can’t make out anything. “We were throwing the smallest objects we could find, you know—”

“For the challenge.” That explains the crumpled cutlery and smashed porcelain tea cups on the floor.

Ryohei slams his fist in his palm. “For the extreme challenge! But then we got bored again. So I thought—” A foreboding pause. “But then Garyuu didn’t catch it.”

“Catch what?”

“But it’s all _extremely_ on me, I threw it with too much strength.”

“Threw _what?_ ”

“And it went straight through the window.”

“ ** _Sasagawa Ryohe_** i—” Chrome breathes, switches tactic. “Show me.”

They move to the window of their interest, Chrome searching for the hole in it. Ryohei stops her a few feet from it.

“Don’t look at the backyard yet. One shock at a time.”

Oh dear lord.

Ryohei moves aside once certain she won’t go any closer, and she sees it. The hole in the window, in the form of a circle.

A circle the size of a bangle.

A bangle the size which could fit around Ryohei’s forearm.

Chrome almost gapes. He did _not_.

“Sasagawa Ryohei, I _dare_ you to look me in the eye _right this instant_ and tell me _what_ is it you threw at Garyuu.”

Ryohei doesn’t run away from his fate. “My Vongola Gear.”

He **_did_**.

Chrome puts her hands on her hips, straightens her back under the weight of her outrage.

“How _dared_ you, how _could_ you, _you_ , the **_Vongola Sun Guardian_**. I feel _such_ shame right now, I cannot _believe—_ ”

Her voice breaks into a giggle.

She can, in fact, believe it alright, and it’s _hysterical_.

Tsunayoshi will make nightmares out of this latest accident. She can always feel his soul leave his body at the prospect of what could have happened, but _this_ time—

This time she might just see it for real.

She can’t be expected to remain serious while imagining what kind of face he’ll make.

Chrome laughs until she cries, has to lean against Ryohei for support, breathless.

She pulls away from him then, wipes her tears and clears her throat.

She puts her hands on her hips once more. “I cannot _believe—_ ”

Ryohei bursts out laughing, and there she goes again, laughing right alongside him.

She calms down first however, because there’s no way Ryohei will get out of this one so easily.

“So? How did this not end with you getting back your Vongola Gear from the backyard?”

Ryohei winces. “Right. About that.”

The backyard is a battlefield. It often is, but _this_ battlefield Chrome recognizes it.

The tree lost all their leaves, as if the autumnal season didn't help enough with that, some cut down entirely. Even then the sea of yellow and brown and red leaves doesn’t hide the craters missing from the floor, among other damages.

It’s like hurricanes blew over the backyard.

“While Garyuu and I were playing catch, Kyoya and Mukuro were having an _extreme_ spar.”

Hurricanes also known as Mukuro and Kyoya.

“And you just let them? While knowing your Vongola Gear was somewhere here?” Ryohei shots her a look. She jabs her finger in his chest. “Do _not_ give me that look, Sasagawa Ryohei. You would have deserved anything that would have happened while trying to get it back.”

So what if not interfering in these two spars under any circumstances is the first sacred rule of the manor?

He brought this on himself.

Ryohei shakes his head. “I’m sure Garyuu extremely watched over it.”

Chrome huffs. “You better hope so.” Rakes appear in her hands, and she shoves one at Ryohei. They need to take care of the leaves first. “I’m telling Tsunayoshi on you.”

“Fair enough.”

“And Mukuro-kun and Kyoya-kun too, for that matter.”

How much longer would it take these two to realize they have a perfectly functioning and sturdy training room for them to use? And of course they never bother to clean behind themselves either.

They’ll see if Chrome doesn’t ask the cooks to serve their least favorite dishes for tonight’s dinner.

Ryohei perks up. “Yes, you extremely should! After all—” Chrome narrows her eyes, and he holds his hands up in surrender, chuckling. “Alright then. Let’s _extremely_ rake these leaves together!”

**Author's Note:**

> When Ryohei says “don’t laugh”, he means “don’t laugh _at me_ ”, which of course she'll never do, and he’s always all but too happy to laugh _at the situation_ alongside her.
> 
> And when he says “don’t tell”, he means “don’t tell anyone who then will laugh at me”, which of course none of the Guardians will ever do, least of all Tsuna.
> 
> Also this is absolutely not Ryohei needing to be looked after because he’s an unruly child type of grown man. Or him doing whatever he likes because he knows there’s someone who will clean up behind himself for him.
> 
> But Ryohei is just an _extreme_ type of guy, and very impulsive, and sometimes the two together have unfortunate consequences, and he just needs someone to keep him level-headed while he takes care of his mess.
> 
> I think Chrome would naturally become the one he turns to the most, because they have just enough of an opposite energy they balance each other _just_ right.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading ^^.
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
